


Liquid Gold

by Everyday_Im_Preaching



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha!Chase, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Facial, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Omega!Jack, Oral Sex, Rimming, Soft!Chase, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Preaching
Summary: Following the birth of their first child, Chase can't keep his eyes off Jack's high, milk-full breasts. And once he finds himself staring, he finds himself daydreaming--and that daydreaming turns into a burning need to breed Jack.





	Liquid Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sappuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappuppet/gifts).



> Hi there guys! :D
> 
> If you find yourself enjoying this fic, please leave a comment below! I'd love to hear from you :D

 

Chase couldn’t stand it.

He’d went to find Jack after breakfast, expecting to find him with their pup, Lixhue—the small bundle of joy that he’d given birth to four months ago. Instead, Lixhue was being watched over by one of the many servants he had around the house. When Chase asked where Jack was, they pointed him to Jack’s workshop.

“Jack.” His voice was warm. It was often warm, nowadays. He had a bright, perfect omega and a beautiful, chubby,  _ happy  _ daughter who delighted in the way he kissed her forehead and rocked her at night.

Jack looked up at him with an inquisitive smile. It took a moment for him to greet Chase; he turned off the arc welder and set it aside. He flipped his helmet up and then tugged his gloves free. They crumpled next to the project on the table.

Chase froze, eyes wandering over Jack’s form. He was wearing a white tank top and shorts—his nipples were leaking milk, dampening his shirt and leaving little to the imagination in regard to his high, taut breasts. Heat flared in Chase’s stomach, followed by the need to breed Jack. There was something so  _ attractive  _ about Jack with full breasts and wide hips—not to mention the heady idea of Jack walking around with yet  _ another  _ child in his belly. Another child by Chase. Perfect, just like Lixhue.

“Hey, handsome.” Jack’s smile reached his voice. His arms opened to welcome Chase into a hug, and he giggled when he received one immediately. Chase shoved his face against Jack’s neck, snuffling it softly and letting out a pleased purr when Jack’s scent drowned his senses.

He always smelled crisp, like fresh fallen snow. It was the best kind of addicting.

“Hello,” he greeted, kissing at the swollen mate mark on Jack’s neck; it’d be sensitive for a few weeks more as Jack’s body pumped out pregnancy hormones to prevent Chase from going into heat. “You’ve an interesting outfit for the day.” He skated a hand down to tug at the collar of Jack’s top.

“It’s the only thing comfortable enough to wear,” Jack told him, a telltale whine in this voice: he expected a lecture. Instead, Chase kissed the space between his eyebrows. “My nipples are sore from Lixhue. She’s pretty fierce when it comes to feeding—just like her father.” Jack reached up and pinched Chase’s chin.

Chase turned his head to kiss at Jack’s hand, humming happily when he felt the warm skin against his lips. It tasted vaguely of fire and grease, but the flavour had become a balm to him. “What are you working on?” he rumbled playfully.

“Baby monitor,” Jack replied, pointing at the mangled pieces from the expensive set he’d bought. “There’s a hiccup in the system—only a few seconds long, but every second counts when you have a baby.” He picked up his welder and fidgeted with the power button.

“And you need a welder for that?” Chase questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Jack turned his face toward him and pouted. He laughed as he was kissed, kissing back.

“I do,” Jack replied without hesitation. A yawn escaped him. Chase bumped their noses together. He let out a low trill, and then kissed Jack again. He was chaste in everything but his thoughts— _ those  _ were still focused on the pretty breasts beneath Jack’s thin tee. “I think I might take a nap, before Lixhue wakes up. You know she’ll be starving.” 

Chase nodded. “She is growing.” He followed Jack as he got up, looking disdainfully at the mess he was leaving behind. He wouldn’t touch it, however. This was Jack’s space to do with what he desired. “Do you want me to send someone with lanolin? It may help.”

“It would be amazing if you did,” Jack grunted, bustling past Chase. “Do you want to come nap with me?” he teased; Chase wiped his face of emotion, mildly ashamed he’d been caught with such a puppy dog look on his face.

He shook his head. “I’ve business to attend to. If you require assistance with Lixhue that the warriors cannot provide, please inform me.”

 

The desire to breed Jack intensified as the day wore on; a tight, hot knot blossomed in Chase’s abdomen when he saw him next. Jack was sleepy, freshly awoken from his nap. Lixhue was greedily drinking from his breast, beating tiny hands against the pale flesh.

“Hungry today,” Chase teased. He kissed Jack’s forehead and ran a hand through Lixhue’s thick, black hair. He scented Jack lightly, getting him to chuckle.

“She’s hungry every day,” Jack corrected, tilting his head up to rub it against Chase’s jaw. “Busy?”

Chase nodded, though it was a lie. “Unfortunately. I will no doubt see you around the castle, however—” He drew his fingers down, brushing his thumb against the pointed tip of Lixhue’s ear. She opened her eyes, staring blearily at Chase. Her tiny brows drew in what could only be confusion, and then her eyes slid back shut.

“She looks so much like you,” Jack murmured, shifting his arms. “Think the next one will look like me?”

Fire spread through Chase’s veins. He curled his hands into temporary fists, and then released them. “We won’t know until we try,” Chase offered. “Unfortunately, both albinism and red-headedness are recessive.” 

“I know,” Jack murmured, almost glum. “But I can hope, right? Nothing wrong with that.” Lixhue popped free, yawning sleepily. “Come on, princess,” he cooed. “Your daddy needs to get back to work—how about we go back to sleep, huh? Maybe play with Mr. Lizard?”

Chase watched as Jack left, desire burning like low embers. He tried to ignore it, even as his alpha side whispered hungry words into his mind. He turned on his heel to leave; he was a man of constitution. He could resist temptation—he  _ had  _ to.

_ Jack can’t want another child this soon,  _ Chase mused inwardly. He furrowed his brow as his heels clacked against the stone floor, echoing off the walls back to him.  _ Lixhue is too young. _

When he saw Jack next, it was in the garden. A book was neatly held between calloused fingers as he spread out on the coloured stone pathway beneath him. Chase’s eyes flicked to where his legs were wide and open, ready to be slid between—he let out a huff and turned away. He’d not take advantage.

His lust occasionally twisted into rage as he walked the halls of the castle, but not toward Jack. Never toward Jack. It was toward himself that he turned the cancerous emotion. He was the one who lacked control, after all.

The feline warriors fled from him as he made his way to the bedroom, intent on taking a cold bath and attending to dinner; Chase wanted to make sure that everything was cooked to perfection, intent on spoiling Jack until he couldn’t take it anymore—after all, he’d given him such a beautiful daughter, and intended to bear more children for him.

_ He intends to bear more children for me,  _ he thought. The idea shook through him. Its hold was so great that he barely heard the door open behind him—it was only when Jack’s scent reached him that he looked up.

“What’s up?” Jack asked, tone and expression serious. Chase stared at him for a moment, and Jack cleared his throat. “You’re freaking everyone out. The cats are hiding in any corner they can wedge themselves into.”

Chase looked up at Jack, watching him shrug off his wet shirt; no doubt to grab something dry. Chase’s chest threatened to heave as he saw milk bead at the head of one of Jack’s nipples.

He moved before he could stop himself. His arms wrapped around Jack’s stomach, cradling him close for all of a second before tossing him on the bed behind him in a modified suplex. Jack let out a squeak of surprise. Chase whipped around to look at him, knowing he had the look of a madman. But there was no fear in Jack’s eyes, only curiosity. Chase felt  _ blessed. _

“I want another.”

“Another what?” Jack asked. Again, he seemed nothing but curious.

The bed shifted as Chase put a knee on it. “I want another pup. I want to put another child in you.” No more avoiding the issue; he could barely stand the day, there was no way he could hide his desires any longer. “I want your belly swollen and full.”

He was crawling up the bed now. A crackle of Heylin magick had his shoes and armour disappearing. Chase could feel his cock rubbing insistently against the inside of his underwear, knot already swollen with the need to mate. He brushed his fingers against Jack’s ankle.

“Oh, is one not enough?” Jack teased as Chase came closer. “One healthy pup isn’t enough for my big bad warlord?” Chase chattered at him, the noise involuntarily.

“She is everything I wanted, and more,” Chase soothed. “You are the best mother that a pup could ask for, and an omega that I am unworthy of.” He bumped his head against Jack’s soft stomach. He hadn’t even lost the baby weight yet. “Please,” he begged. He was  _ begging.  _ He had half a mind to be disgusted with himself.

Jack’s hands found his hair, carding through it. “You really want this, huh?”

Chase nodded. “Yes. I do. I’ve thought of nothing else all day.” He’d worked his way up to Jack’s chest and kissed between his bare breasts. “I’ve been thinking of nothing else other than  _ you  _ all day.” Another kiss, now to the hollow of his throat.

“You’re so convincing,” Jack murmured. He drew his fingers down to tweak the tip of Chase’s ear. “Alright, fine—” Chase covered his mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue in and drawing it sloppily across his teeth. Jack gasped. His arms slipped up and locked around Chase’s neck. “—But,  _ hey,  _ listen to me.”

Chase paused with a huff. He’d gotten his permission—he was going to fuck a baby into Jack. What else did he need? He looked Jack in the eye, sure to communicate his lack of amusement.

Jack’s hands slid down to cup his face. “I want to name this one. Full naming power.”

“Is that all?” Chase asked, eager to return to his task. “As long as it’s nothing laughable, I don’t see why that should be a problem.”

“Promise?” Jack asked, pressing Chase’s cheeks together to pucker his lips.

He cocked an eyebrow. “Promise,” he answered. Jack let go of his face and let his hands flop above his head. Chase’s hands went to Jack’s breasts immediately, cupping the moon-white mounds of flesh and giving the sensitive nipples a soft squeeze. Milk beaded forward, and he ducked down to lick it away.

The gasp that Jack let out was  _ delicious.  _ Chase rumbled and took the nipple fully in his mouth, using his hand to gently massage the breast it was attached to. Jack wriggled on the bed beneath him, whining loudly. The milk on Chase’s tongue was sweet and mild—his eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned, sucking harder.

“Leave some for the baby, you glutton,” Jack’s breath shuddered as he spoke, body already beginning to shake. The faintest smell of slick reached Chase’s nose, and he popped off the nipple to move to the other. “Are you sure you aren’t just trying to get me pregnant cause you want to drink my breast milk?”

“It is a…” He licked the sensitive, sore areola. “… _ perk.  _ But no, never. I’m not nearly as cruel as that.” His hands slid down, smoothing over Jack’s stomach. “Though I do love your breasts.”

Chase’s tongue, long and serpentine, slipped forward to wrap around the neglected nipple. Jack drew in a shaky breath as it did so, fingers clenched in the sheets beside him. Chase chuckled and brought the nipple in his mouth to give it a rough suck. Jack yelped, and his back arched off of the sheets—his body shook and his knuckles were white.

“So sensitive,” Chase purred, licking his way down, back between Jack’s supple breasts. His fingers were hooking in the hem of Jack’s pants. He gave them a solid tug. Jack wiggled his hips. “I wonder how long it’ll take my seed to take?”

“If last time was any example, immediately,” Jack answered, slipping a hand in Chase’s hair—he gave it a sharp tug, getting him to look up at him. “Come up here and kiss me, if you’re going to stick your dick in me.”

Chase was quick to comply, kissing Jack solidly; he chased the taste of spice and sugar, the tell-tale sign that Jack had been snacking before he’d come to confront Chase. It was a delightful combination. Jack was making small, hiccupping noises into his mouth and pressing his knees to Chase’s side.

He felt like an alpha from some trashy romance novel. Absolutely besotted by his omega, ready to do anything he asked just for a chance to breed him. It was equal parts disgusting and beautiful. Chase knew that Jack enjoyed it. It was obvious from the blissed-out look on his face as Chase trailed kisses down his jaw and eagerly bit hickies into the flesh around his collar bone.

His lips travelled downward, leaving a trail of kisses between Jack’s breasts. He moved back up, but only briefly to clean off the still dribbling nipples. And then he was sliding back down, toward the intoxicating scent of slick and arousal. He lovingly nuzzled at Jack’s stomach when he reached it, staring up at Jack the entire time. He then brushed his neck against it, scenting it.

“That’s the baby-making machine,” Jack murmured. It sounded almost love-drunk, which only got Chase to be more vigorous with his scenting. “You gonna make me feel good, alpha?”

The word  _ alpha  _ had Chase almost painfully hard; Jack always had this lilt in his voice, like he was trying to be sassy but failing. Chase shifted between Jack’s legs and fought the urge to growl out  _ omega  _ in return.

“Don’t I always?” he asked instead. He kissed at Jack’s belly button and then nuzzled the soft peach fuzz of his tummy. It’d grown over the course of his pregnancy, replacing the normally coarse happy trail. Chase couldn’t say he wouldn’t miss it, if it ever fell out.

“First time for everything,” Jack teased. Chase let out a soft growl, taking it as a challenge. Jack let out a yelp as his pants were sharply tugged away and tossed off the bed. “That hit a nerve, hm?”

Chase bit at his hips, more possessive than playful. “I will make you  _ scream _ ,” he warned. “My name will be the only thing you know, when I’m done with you.”

The promise had Jack giggling in excitement and letting his legs drop away from Chase’s shoulders. He spread his legs wide, a devious look on his face. Chase took that as a go-ahead and peeled off Jack’s boxers as well. They, too, were tossed to the floor.

Jack waited patiently as Chase’s mouth returned to his stomach. He bit softly at it, leaving indents where his teeth pressed in a little too hard. Jack let out a soft hiccup with each brush of fangs against the soft flesh. His hands had once again found Chase’s hair, idly playing with it as his mouth moved further down.

“What a pretty little cock,” Chase whispered, just loud enough for Jack to hear. Jack drew his bottom lip into his mouth as his cheeks burned. He kissed at the side of it, sloppy and wet with each one.

He didn’t linger long on Jack’s cock—no, not with the scent of his mate’s slick so close to him. Not even with the beautiful noises he was making. He had to taste it, had to  _ enjoy  _ it. Had to taste how sweet it was and remember how much Jack trusted him.

Jack’s breath whistled out of his chest when Chase pressed his mouth to his entrance; Chase eagerly lapped forward, one hand on Jack’s hip and the other smoothing over his pubic hair. Jack was wiggling, and Chase knew that he wanted his cock touched—but he wouldn’t. Not yet. Not until he’d had his fill.

The slick was just as sweet as he remembered, like drinking liquid sugar. Chase shifted and pressed his face closer, tongue pressing further in to scoop out more of the sweet liquid. Jack squealed and tugged on Chase’s hair. His head was tossing and turning on his pillow, red hair sticking to it in thick rivulets, like thick tentacles.

“ _ Chase, _ ” Jack whined sharply; one of his hands left Chase’s hair to clutch at the pillow beneath his head. “God, I’m so sensitive and you feel so good. Your tongue feels  _ so  _ good.”

Chase rumbled, pleased with the praise. Jack knew him so well. He finally pulled back, chin and nose dripping with slick. He licked his lips clean—or as clean he could get them, before eyeing Jack’s cock. It was a furious dark red and leaking at the tip. Jack’s eyes were closed, pink lips parted as he panted out each breath.

“Fuck me,” Jack grunted out, kicking at the sheets.

“Not yet,” Chase murmured, nuzzling Jack’s cock. “You challenged my ability to please you, and so I will make you come before I fuck you.” His hands slid up Jack’s thighs. The skin was so  _ smooth. _

He didn’t give any warning before he was taking Jack in his mouth. Jack shrieked and kicked his feet as Chase took him to the root. The fingers still in Chase’s hair twisted to the point of painful, but he wouldn’t be put-off that easily. He hollowed his cheeks, dancing his tongue along the underside in a way that he knew would make Jack scream.

And scream he did. Chase hooked Jack’s legs over his arms, easily doubling his efforts; as sensitive as Jack was, it wasn’t long before he was shaking and begging to come. Tears were forming in the corners of his eyes, arms shaking and body twisting off the bed as he pleaded for release. Chase pet at his thigh encouragingly, humming as he did so.

“ _ Alpha, _ ” he trilled loudly. “Please,  _ please,  _ alpha,  _ please. _ ”

Chase let out a low growl, popping off of the cock and licking at its still-dripping slit. He then took it back in his mouth, sliding all the way to the base and giving a good, hard suck. Jack cried out, nails scratching at Chase’s scalp. He hummed, pleased with himself—he pulled away, feeling cum splatter on his face and throat.

“Oh, gross,” Jack teased breathily once he could speak. Chase shrugged and slowly wiped the cum away, popping messy fingers into his mouth—when he’d gotten all he could, he pulled of his shirt and wiped at his face. He tossed it, and then his pants, off the bed.

Jack’s eyes immediately went to Chase’s cock. “You look like you’re ready to put that to use.” His toes curled as he continued to stare. Chase rumbled an affirmative. “I’m ready for you, big guy. I’m ready for that baby.” He opened his arms, welcoming Chase into them with a warm, albeit tired, smile. Jack rolled his lips in between his teeth. “I want it.”

Chase sat up, cocking bobbing hot and heavy between his thighs. He laid a hand on Jack’s stomach, rubbing his thumb against the side of it. “You will have it. I promise.” He shuffled forward on his knees, letting his hand wander down to knead at Jack’s thighs.

He saw them wiggle excitedly as Chase lined his cock up, partially watching it smear pre-cum against Jack’s slick entrance. “I pray that our child looks like you.”

“I hope so, too,” Jack murmured, reaching his hands up and curling his fingers in a come-hither motion. Chase lowered himself back down, pressing their noses together. He kissed Jack, long and slow, letting him taste the remnants of slick that were inside his mouth. “God, that’s gross.”

“You’ve been saying that word a lot, lately,” Chase murmured. He pressed forward, relishing the heat of Jack’s body as it surrounded his cock; he slid in so easy now, now that he’d fucked Jack through several heats. His body had accustomed to Chase’s size, had come to expect it.

“Maybe you’re just really gross,” Jack offered, kissing at the corner of Chase’s s mouth. His breath hitched as soon as Chase bottomed out, still sensitive. “I can feel your knot,  _ fuck. _ ”

Chase ground down, watching as Jack’s eyelids fluttered and slid shut. He turned his neck to the side, offering his swollen mate mark. Chase kissed at it, and then laved his tongue over it. There would be no rough claiming tonight. Just a gentle breeding session, to fill up his little omega. To impregnate him.

“That knot is just for you,” Chase whispered in Jack’s ear. He was rolling his hips forward now—he didn’t need to stretch Jack in this way. But he always did, just in case. He kept his mouth pressed against Jack’s neck, feeling the skin vibrate with every moan and whine that left him. It was an addictive feeling.

“Alpha,  _ alpha, _ ” Jack whined, tugging his bottom lip into his mouth to momentarily muffle himself. “You’re such a good fuck,  _ fuck,  _ I’m so excited to have another baby with you. They’re going to be so gorgeous,  _ fuck. _ ”

“You’re going to bear them so well,” Chase purred, snapping his hips forward. Jack scrabbled for Chase’s back, digging his fingernails into the skin. “Perhaps it will be a son this time?” He pressed his forehead against Jack’s, exchanging soft, heated breaths.

Jack nodded eagerly. “Maybe a son, ha,” he agreed, pressing his head back against the pillow and arching to press his chest to Chase’s. “Harder, breed me  _ harder, _ ” he whined.  _ Begged.  _ Chase refused to deny him, gripping his hips tightly. He began to fuck into Jack honestly now, rocking his body deep into the mattress.

A sob escaped Jack. Chase bent down and kissed at the corners of his eyes, licking away tears. “Are you alright?” He murmured his question—Jack nodded, unable to get a word out. Chase kissed at his eyes again. “Jack. Why are you crying?”

“Because it feels so  _ good, _ ” Jack cried out, louder than Chase expected. Chase trilled in response. “Fuck, you make it feel so  _ good,  _ alpha. I fucking love it, please,  _ fuck. _ ” Chase chuckled and kissed at the corner of his mouth.

“Of course I’ll fuck you,” Chase purred out, hips hard and fast now. Jack sounded hungry, and the way his body was squeezing down agreed with them. Chase slipped his hand between Jack’s thighs, gripping his semi-hard cock. Jack could cum in several different ways; from his cock, from being fucked. From being eaten out—they were all different and delightful.

Chase couldn’t contain himself for long; not after nursing a hard-on all day. He’d make it up to Jack—this wouldn’t be the first time he’d breed him tonight. He’d fill him with cum until bursting, and then slide a thick plug in him—thick enough to be a knot, but not.

Jack wailed on Chase’s knot as it swelled inside him. Sometimes, Chase would muffle him—this time he didn’t. His gaze was almost too unfocused to watch, but he forced himself to watch Jack stretch and whine and  _ scream.  _ Muscles threatening to snap with the strength of his arch.

“You didn’t spank the monkey at all today?” Jack finally grunted when he came to; Chase had collapsed on top of him, licking at his neck. He was still pouring cum into Jack, one hand gently laying across his stomach to feel it swell. “There’s so much,  _ Jesus. _ ”

“I don’t masturbate,” Chase replied, nosing his neck. “All of my seed is for your body, and your body only. To do with what it will.” He petted Jack’s stomach softly. “Twice more. At least.”

“Twice more? I might have to sleep through those,” Jack teased, stretching his arms above his head and knocking his knuckles against the headboard.

“I dare you to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welcome to the end of the fic!
> 
> This fic was commissioned by Sappuppet. Thank you so much doll, you're such a delight <3
> 
> Want to stay updated? Want to chat or shoot me a prompt? Have an idea that you'd like me to consider for this pairing? Feel free to click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to do all these things and more!


End file.
